disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Salsamon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tinker Bell page. Please make sure you read the editing tips if you haven't already, and feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NanaChaloma (talk) 22:39, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Uniting the Disney Fairies community Hey, Fanpixiehollow has suggested I talk to you about an idea we're working on. I hope you don't mind that I've dropped by unannounced. I'm a member of Wikia's Staff, and I've been asked to do a little stylistic work on Wikia's Disney Fairies wiki in preparation for the upcoming DFairies movie! Thing is, though, there are several wikis claiming to be our "Disney Fairies Wiki". I'll admit this is my first time to the Tinkerbell patch, so I don't really understand why we have so many different wikis on the subject. Do you have any idea why there are several wikis on this topic. Do you think it would be possible to merge them? Or do you think that certain users have problems with certain wikis? Anything you could do to help me figure out how to bring the DFairies community together would be a real bonus. If you have no idea why things are the way they are, it's totally cool to say so. Or if you think I'd be better off talking to some other, I'd love to be pointed in their direction. Thanks for all the hard work you've done around here! — CzechOut 17:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Navigation I'd be happy to help with navigation. What sort of things would you like to see there? — CzechOut 16:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) German wiki In order for inter-language linkage to occur, it's best if there's only one, clearly dominant wiki in a particular language. For some reason, you created w:c:de.disney-fairies when w:c:de.disneyfairies already existed. Why did you do that, rather than simply adopting the original German wiki? Is there a substantial difference between your German wiki and the other one? It's important to understand what's going on in the German community so that we know how to proceed. — CzechOut :While it's true there haven't been many admin edits in a long time, there have been edits from other users as recently as this month. Therefore, it's not really a dead wiki. :Since you are the only editor of de.disney-fairies, the best solution is for you to move your content to w:c:de.disneyfairies and for me to then make you an admin there. Then we can just close w:c:de.disney-fairies, and redirect that name to w:c:de.disneyfairies. What I need you to do is to: :#check w:c:de.disney-fairies:Special:Allpages versus w:c:de.disneyfairies:Special:Allpages :#Note all articles which only exist at de.disney-fairies :#Where the same article exists at both wikis, note the articles where the version at your wiki is better and more complete :#Give me the completed list. It's best if the list has a plain format without punctuation or wiki code, like this: Tink Silvermist Fawn :I've even gone ahead and created a new wordmark, so that it fits in with our existing wordmarks: :file:DisneyFeen.png :Let me know if you run into any problems. — CzechOut 23:06, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I don't know if the list is correct. It's in the correct format. But I don't speak German, so I'm trusting that you've correctly identified the articles on your wiki that need to be moved to de.disneyfairies. If that's what you've done, then I'm just going to have to trust your superior German language skills :) ::Thanks very much for responding so quickly. :) As soon as you confirm that these are the articles from your wikis that need to be moved, I'll start the process of moving them. — CzechOut 00:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Your recent edit to a front page template I've reverted your edit to Disney Fairies Wiki/Greetings. In this new design, navigation is going to be handled through the top nav bar, as it should be. I'm going to be working on that new nav bar within the next few hours, and I'll incorporate as many as your navigation points as I can. So your work isn't going to be lost; it's just going to be put at the very top of the page! — CzechOut 01:43, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Wikia staff do not typically grant admin rights when a bureaucrat is active on the site. NanaChaloma has edited this wiki within the hour, so that means you would have to ask her if you could be an admin here. — CzechOut 01:43, March 24, 2014 (UTC)